Happy Quarter Quell
by WhisperingWillows12
Summary: The 4th Quarter Quell has come, but with a twist. Four tributes will return home, with this being the 4th Quarter Quell. The Anubis students live in districts of Panem, and are all selected to fight to the death. Who will win, and who will face the ultimate consequence;death? Rated T, better than it sounds. R and R!
1. Reaping Day

Nina's POV:

My name is Nina Martin. Sixteen years old and living in District 9. It isn't so bad here. The town is rather small with dusty cobblestone streets and wooden and stone houses with ivy cascading over them. It's a tight community, where everyone goes through everything together. Reaping's are always hard for us. I live in a little cottage made entirely of wood, right outside the fields, with a few old pine trees by the house. Every morning I wake up to see the delicate amber waves of grain swaying in the breeze gently, and the rough cold faces of the harvesters working hardly, hoping for a good day's pay. That used to be my father, a warm loving man with a great sense of humor. And then there was my mom, a gentle delicate lady with curiosity about every little thing. They died in the District 13 accident when I was little. Everything became dark for me then. But there was one person there for me; my Gran.

I admire myself as I look in a dusty old mirror. I am wearing a pale yellow dress that was once my mothers with some beat up flats in a deep shade of chestnut. Gran comes in and sheds a few tears, wiping them slowly off her thin cheeks.

"That dress used to be your mothers," She says softly. "I know," I reply, slightly sad. Gran smiles warmly at me, which comforts my sorrow and pain I deal with throughout the days. Even though we are both desperately hungry and pained, we keep each other going. I love her to pieces.

We head over to our Justice Building; the one thing that stands out in our district. It gives of a dark glow, no matter how much the sun gleams off the glistening grey walls. After they take my blood sample, I head off to go stand by May, my good friend. Soon after, our mentor Annette walks up on to the stage in her ridiculous Capitol outfit; a disgusting shade of pastel green coat with a matching dress and skirt. Her heels are ridiculously high and she has a flower hat with a bird cage veil in an ugly shade of pink.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. The time has come to select one courageous young man and women, for the honor of representing District 9, in the 100th Annual Hunger Games and 4th Quarter Quell!" She squealed, in her ridiculous Capitol accent. "Ladies, first." She dug her hand around the glass bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Nina Martin."

There goes my world, crashing down as usual. Why me? Out of all people, why me? Enough of bad things have happened in my life already, is this supposed to be the cherry on top?

"And now, for the boys," She says with a smile. After moving her hand around the bowl, she finally picks out a name. "Edison Sweet," She called out. A boy slowly makes his way into the crowd, with dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes filled with sorrow. He seems strangely familiar, and then it clicks; he would stick up for me at school when people would bully me, and there were no parents to be concerned, no friends to stick up (I hadn't met May yet), there was only Eddie. He's the mayor's son, who must be disappointed; I bet he would've volunteered if he could.

I give Eddie a look of empathy, understanding the feeling of the world crashing on your shoulders, and watching it all crumble down from your own eyes, wanting to go back, but knowing nothing can be done. He gives me a quick glance, but looks away quickly, leaving me in a train of thoughts and a frown in confusion, which is interrupted quickly by Annette's perky capital accent.

"Representing District 9, Nina Martin and Edison Sweet!"

Next thing I know, we are whisked off to say our goodbyes. Gran and May rush in, almost knocking over a peacekeeper. Gran is sobbing, not wanting to lose the last family member, and May is tearing up. They hug me as tight as possible, and I never want to let go of their warm embraces. They go on about how much I mean to them, and May leaves before time is up, with a tearful goodbye. Gran stays with me, cooing comfortable words to me.

She then pulls out a necklace, with the shape of a…eye? It's a light colored wood with metal edges and a red jewel in the center.

"This was your Great-Grandmothers, Sarah," She says gripping it tightly with one hand, holding mine with her other. "It's the Eye of Horus, and it will watch over you." She holds out her hand, waiting for me to accept the beautiful antique.

"Oh Gran, I can't accept this," I reply sadly, knowing how much it must mean to her.

"I want you to have this, as your tribute token," She offers once more, lightly granting the lovely item to me. I give it a squeeze, and the tears start to form in my eyes. They roll gently down my pale complexion. Gran embraces me so warm and comforting, it's heartbreaking. A peacekeeper rushes in telling Gran it's time to leave.

"I love you Gran," I cry, clasping her hand tightly and enfolding her with a final hug.

"I love you too," She replies tearfully, trying to stay strong. "I know you can do this." The peacekeeper escorts her to the door quickly, and the door is slammed shut, leaving me alone and emotional. I put the locket on and grasp it, thinking of my Gran.

I will do this, for my district, for May, for Gran.


	2. The Train to the Capital

**Hey! Thanks for reading and here's chapter 2 **

-Fabian's POV

Being from District 3 isn't the worst thing; we have nice things and plenty of food, but it still isn't the greatest place. My partner is Autumn, a girl with fiery red hair and deep brown eyes. She seems scared, which doesn't surprise me, being only twelve. Then there's our escort, Lillian. She's not the most helpful person, but when she wants to help, she does. Our mentor is a man, Jonathan. He is slightly capital like, with pastel suits and insane ties. Other than that, he's a normal man.

After boarding the exquisite train, it's just silence, that's it. "It's so exciting to be in the games!" Lillian cheers, trying to break the ice. Autumn glares at her quickly, than mouths to me _crazy_. A small smile creeps on my face, trying hard not to laugh. I look to find Jonathan drinking a bottle of scotch right from the bottle, not minding anything at all. After I give him a look of disgust, he stumbles over to me and observes Autumn and I. "Well," He starts off. "You look too nice," He says, pointing at me. "You are going to die in the cornucopia," Jonathan continues, pointing at Autumn. "Looks like we won't have a victor."

After Jonathan stumbles back to where he was, Autumn completely loses it, running off to another compartment on the train. "Autumn!" I call out, going to find her. I run into the first other compartment, first seeing another living room. Then I go into the next compartment. Just another room. Finally I find Autumn in one of the bedroom compartments, in a ball and sobbing. "Autumn," I say, rushing to her side. She looks up at me tenderly, with pained red eyes and unstable hands. "Am I really going to die?" She mumbles sorrowfully. "I don't know," I reply uncertain. Soon she falls asleep peacefully, with such a gentle expression, causing me to smile warmly. I turn her around so she's facing the right direction, and give her a small peck on the forehead. "Goodnight Autumn," I whisper, giving her a smile and turning off the light.

Being bored and not wanting to deal with Lillian or Jonathan, I go to the first living room I saw and turn on the TV, to see the reaping's. District 1 is a gorgeous girl with blonde hair named Amber, along with a boy named Sterling, a tall boy with sleek brown hair that looks sly. District 2 is a girl named Scarlett, with shiny black hair and a mischievous smile, along with Mick, a boy with blonde swooped hair and an athletic build. I skip our reaping, not wanting to re-experience that. District 4 is a girl named Patricia that looks murderous, who volunteered for her sister Piper. Districts 5 and 6 don't interest me, but District 7 is a boy named Jerome, who is tall with dirty blonde hair and looks quite sly, with a girl named Mara, a shy beauty. District 8 doesn't appeal to me either, but then District 9 comes on. The girls name is Nina, who is quite pretty with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her partner is Eddie, dirty blonde hair with a sad expression, but still seems threatening. District 10 is some girl named Willow, a redhead with a fantasizing expression, and some boy. District 11 is Kara Tatiana, a girl who seems kind of sassy, and Alfie, a boy with upset appearance but trying to be strong. Finally District 12 is a girl named Joy, who is pretty with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair, along with some boy. After the reapings are shown, Caeser Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith come onto the screen.

"Quite an interesting bunch of tributes!" Caeser Flickerman says with a booming voice. "Indeed!" Claudius replies with the same enthusiasm. They start showing the 99th Hunger Games, where the arena is an island. Most of the people die on the first couple of days. After watching some, I can't finish. I just can't. Watching every single way they could kill me or how I could be killed is just unbearable to watch. "Fabian!" Lillian shouts, coming into the room. "What?" I mumble. "Dinner!" She squeals, pulling me to the dining room.

I arrive to the dining room compartment to see luxurious food on shiny platters everywhere. District 3 has enough food, but this is stunning. "Wow," I say stunned. Lillian giggles, and Jonathan just shrugs his shoulders and starts drinking some more scotch. I sit down in a plush chair with food and drinks for me to select. In the middle of dinner, we finally start talking about this and that. "So, where's the little girl?" Jonathan asks, looking under the dinner table. "Autumn's asleep," I reply firmly. "Oh," He says with a heartless tone. After some more small talk, I head off to bed, to prepare for one of the biggest days in my life; arriving at the capital.

-**So that's chapter 2! By the way, Fabian has never met Autumn before, he's just caring Fabian as usual. R and R! **


	3. The Chariot Rides

**Hey. I'm ****really ****really ****really**** sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really busy lately. I'm going to try to get moving on this though! So here's a nice longish chapter **

Patricia's POV:

I'm from District 4, fishing. I guess we're better off than most districts, but it's not all luxurious there. My father's a fisher, who sells his catches in the local market, and my mother cleans and cooks the fish. I have a twin, Piper, who everyone adores. She's perfect and nice and everything I wish I could be. Piper's my world, and she depends on me. I love her so much its unimaginable. My district partner is Giles **(I HAD to use him for District 4!)**, an arrogant kid who has wavy brown hair and sea green eyes. We don't talk much, seeing we have nothing in common. He's the quiet solemn one, and I'm the loud mouth fierce one. We both have good qualities for the games.

I stumble out of the luxurious bed groggily, that's all pleasant and nice. I groan, not wanting to leave the wonders of the luxury, no matter how much sleep I got. I find our mentor, Luna, and Giles, discussing some strategies. I won't be surprised if he's asked to be a career, he's quite arrogant and skilled.

"Sleepyhead finally decided to show up," Giles remarked, with that smirk I want to slap of his little smug face. I give him my famous death glare, with a harder look than usual. Good, that should tell him not to mess with me. He looks at me in a taunting scared look, causing me to roll my eyes. I sit down at the table, and grab some warm toasted bread and jam that's made of really sweet tasting strawberries. We pass the time discussing strategies and things, and soon after we have to go to the remake center.

My prep team must be psychotic, with their ridiculous high hair and dyed skin. They're like rejected smurfs, just not blue. Before I can realize what's going on, I'm yanked to a chair and worked on with their agile hands. They work on every bit of me that you can, and keep gossiping about the different tributes. "That District 1 girl Amber would be perfect to work on," One says. "Even the District 7 girl Mara wouldn't be bad either," Another one continues. Do they really not want to work on me? Wow, how shallow. After a while of me going through the pain of their ways to clean me up, they finally leave and I see my stylist come in.

My stylist has dark brown wavy hair and sincere brown eyes. "I'm impressed with your bravery. I am sorry this had to happen to you." He says. "Most people have been congratulating me," I reply. "Yeah, but what's the point of doing that. I'm Jason Winkler, and I'll be your stylist," He tells me with a small smile. I smile back, and I take an immediate liking to Jason. He understands what's going on, and actually listens. Jason even dresses like a normal person, the oddest thing about him just may be that he's normal. "District 4, right?" Jason asks. "Yeah, fishing," I reply, listening carefully. "I don't want to do fishers. I really like your personality, and you and Giles have the boldness to pull off a lionfish," He says. After him saying that, he pulls out the most amazing dress I've ever seen. It's a one shoulder long flowing dress with the pattern of a lionfish and a scaly texture. He also pulls out a headband like piece that has a few short spikes on it with the same pattern and texture. "I love it!" I say happily, and run over to hug him. Even if it's a dress, it just makes me happy to think of home.

The next few hours are spent pampering me. I'm not really enjoying this part, but I know it will make my district proud. Finally I slip on my shoes, and glance over to see how I look. "Wow," are the only words I could get out of myself. My hair is shiny and curled perfectly, and the lovely dress fits me like a glove. I wobble over in my heels (Hey, I can't walk in heels!) to Jason, just to thank him a final time.

Soon after, Jason escorts me to our chariot, where I meet up with Giles. He's in a similar outfit, except he has a tuxedo on. I look around to see the other tributes. District twelve stands out to me, with their grayish blue mockingjay outfits, and so does District nine, wearing a Greek god like outfit, except it's like the material is made of grain. Before I know it, I'm on the chariot and we're moving. The wild cheers of the capitol citizens cause me to smile and ham it up a little for the crowd. They seem to like me, so I guess I have a chance of getting sponsors. After we're done I feel on top of the world. Maybe the odds will be in my favor.

**Sorry Patricia is a little OOC. I'll get working on chapter 4 and I will try to keep updating more often. Hang in there!**

**-WhisperingWillows12**


	4. The First Day at the Training Center

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'll try harder to update more frequently!**

-Amber's POV:

Even though I'm from District 1, I hate the idea of murdering others. Watching kids slaughter each other for entertainment of some people who really need some fashion advice is cruel. My name is Amber Millington, and I intend to win the games.

But in a different way.

You'll learn more about that later though. Today is the first training day for us tributes. My partner is Sterling (aka, the biggest flirt known to mankind). He acts like he is irresistible. Please, he needs someone like me, the love guru, to give him some advice from me if he ever wants a girlfriend who really likes him.

We walk down from our posh apartment to the training center, which looks quite dull and cryptic. We arrive with most of the other tributes, and I see Atala waiting to instruct us on what to do. She gives us the basics, like not to ignore survival skills and explaining the different stations. Atala then finishes and everyone rushes to the different stations.

I first head over to Edible Plant station where I see the District 11 tributes, Kara Tatiana and Alfie. Why are they here? They're from District 11; they should already excel at this. After working here for a while, I go to the camouflage section, to see the District 9 girl there, Nina. She seems sweet and innocent, yet brave. I start painting my smooth hand to look like an old oak tree. The trick is to do gentle strokes and blend colors. Nina's brow is creased in confusion and her delicate hand looks like a new tree, not old or worn. I approach her quietly and say "You're doing it all wrong. The trick to make it look old is to blend colors." I then pick up my brush, mix the colors, and do swift strokes on her arm. Nina then looks at me in confusion and responds saying, "Why are you helping me? You're a career."

Of course she would think that. "Just because I'm a career doesn't mean I can't lend a helping hand. I'm Amber Millington, by the way," I tell her. She weakly smiles and replies saying, "I'm Nina Martin." We then both start talking about other things, like family and interests.

"To be honest, I've always wanted to go to the Capitol, but really, not for the Hunger Games," I say. Nina laughs slightly and we continue our conversation. After around 20 minutes of talking, I say, "I'm heading over to the knife station. Talk to you later!" I leave the station with me and Nina both having grins on our faces.

It feels great to have made a friend here; maybe we can have an alliance! But the careers….we'll figure something out. I head over to the knife station and start throwing knifes at the moving targets. This is what I excelled in at our training center back in District 1. The instructor said I was born to throw knifes.

And then it happened…

Bullseye.

**Once again, I feel so bad about not updating for so long! I'll make that my New Year Resolution; I just hope that I'll keep it!**

**-Willow **


	5. Authors Note

**Hey readers! I was reading the reviews and an anonymous pointed out I forgot the disclaimer! Whoops! Well anyway, I don't own House of Anubis or the Hunger Games, because if I did own them, we would've already gotten a crossover book! **

**-Willow **


End file.
